My Comforter
by Musical Life
Summary: COMPLETE Troypay, Sharpay and Troy were the best of friends? What happened next?
1. Trailer

_My Comforter_

**Trailer**

_Shows 8 year old Troy and Sharpay playing on the park _

_"Tag your it!" Sharpay says as Troy runs after her, Sharpay squeels as he catches up _

_"Your it now Shar!" Troy tags back, Sharpay begins to chase after him _

I've known you forever

Since we were kids

You run to me when your crying

_Shows 16 year old Sharpay Evans, on the doorstep of Troy Bolton _

_"Troy..." Sharpay managed to say in between her sobs_

_"Oh no..What happened Shar?" Troy asked, Sharpay begins to cry but manages to talk back_

_"Zeke...he broke up with me.." Sharpay says in between her sobs, she recieves a hug from Troy_

Then it hit me hard, Are we really just best friends?

We talk about life, food, mozart and more

I remember the days when you would hug me when we were little kids

I was your protecter and you were mine

But what am I feeling...this time?

_Shows Sharpay smiling up to Troy, Troy smiles back_

_"You know Troy, you've always been there for me. Thanks for being the best-est friend that a girl can have" Sharpay said, Troy smiled to himself _

_"Yeah you too..."_

No don't fool yourself, she'd never like you

Your just her best friend, nothing more

Your that guy that she won't ever like

You'll suffer while she enjoys her life

_Shows Sharpay in a wedding with Zeke _

_"Oh well, I'd want to thank my best friend, Troy Bolton for being so supportive on my relationship with Zeke" Sharpay smiles as she blows Troy a kiss, _

_He noddingly smiles back_

Best friends, those words ran through his mind

What are these feelings inside?

And then he realized, he loved his best friend

He headed towards her

He smiled as she smiled back, it was his time

His time to speak

_Shows Sharpay and Troy on thier 20's, on the park that they used to play on_

_"Look Sharpay...I have something to tell you" Troy said, Sharpay nods_

_"What's on your mind Troy?" _

And so he confessed, telling her everything

The girl stood shocked but regained smiling

And she said

"_Troy...I love you too_"

**My Comforter **

_"You do?" Troy asks_

_"I really do" Sharpay answers_


	2. Days Pass By

This is the first chapter of My Comforter. and it took me kind of a long time to write it, I hope you guys like it though, And I have a new story too. I promise I will be finishing this story and my other story. Here's Chapter One of My Comforter, I named my title my pen name. I don't wanna sound conceited, but it's kinda appropriate for the chapter so...yeah I hope you enjoy

_Chapter One: Days Pass By_

"Oh come on Sharpay, Don't be like that" Zeke said, becoming very angry at his girlfriend

"Look Zeke, you made a wrong move okay! We could have been together but all you do is party with those sluts and do basketball! I think it's over between us you know!" Sharpay replied, tears weren't practically falling. She was being strong, if he knew that she was crying, he would just take the chance to make her weaker. making him win in every conversation.

"I promise I won't ever do that again okay!" Zeke screamed at her, beginning to scream. Sharpay was frightened, her face was bringing tears. This was always every night when she sees him kissing some random slut, She would confront him, but would usually be convinced that he might change. But _this_ was the last straw

"You promised that for the past four days Zeke! I confronted you all the time but all you say is that you're going to _promise _to never do that again! But you didn't! You still continued! What kind of person am I if I still accept you? I'm not stupid!" Sharpay said, she pushed him away from her house. Slamming the door right to his face, she can hear him banging the door and telling her that he was sorry, she was starting to cry. She didn't want to, but she had to. She was so strong, but sometimes that strong girl can become vulnerable and weak, a guy breaking her heart to a million pieces.

The doorbell rang on Troy's house, he was watching _Mission Impossible 3 _but was interrupted, he headed towards the door and opened it

"Troy..." Sharpay managed to say in between her sobs

"Oh no..what happened Shar?" Troy asked, Sharpay begins to cry but manages to talk back

"Zeke...he broke up with me.." Sharpay says in between her sobs, she recieves a hug from Troy

"Zeke was a jerk, any guy would be lucky to have you. Don't be sad, He doesn't deserve you" Troy said as he hugged her, she smiled

"Thanks alot Troy" Sharpay replies as she hugs him back, her sobs slowly decreased, Troy sighed

"So...wanna watch Mission Impossible 3?"

Three weeks after

"I don't think I can do this" Sharpay said as she held her guitar with her hands, she was going to play on a cafe, that was owned by a very good friend of hers.

"Come on you can do it, You know you can" Troy replied, Sharpay groaned. He was her best friend even in the times of Zeke, He was the reason why she was able to put all the pieces together and become one again. Now she had to pay for all goodness that he had done, starting with this

"I really can't do this, I'm sorry. But I don't think this crowd will appreciate what I have!" Sharpay said, Troy groaned

"Shut up, Don't say that. You have a great voice and you have talent. I don't care what you say, I'm not letting you leave here" Troy replied, Sharpay groaning even more

_Ladies and Gentlemen, a very good friend of mine, from the East High School, Sharpay Evans!_

"Oh my gosh! That's me!" Sharpay said, panicking alot

"You can do it Sharpay, I know you can. Just DO IT okay" Troy replied, pushing her outside of the crowd. She instantly became silent as she sat on her seat, sitting on the chair

"Uhm... Hi, I'm Sharpay Evans as some of you may know, What I will sing today is a classic song. Being revived by none other then Mandy Moore, _Someday We'll know_"

_Ninety Miles, Outside Chicago_

_Can't stop driving, I don't know why_

_So many questions, I need an answer_

_Two years and later you're still on my mind_

_Whatever happened to Amelia Ear heart_

_Who hold the stars up in the sky_

_It's true love that's once in a lifetime_

_Did the captain of the titanic cry? _

_Oh tonight!_

_Someday we'll know _

_If love can move a mountain_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why the sky is blue_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why I wasn't meant for you_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah._

She was becoming nervous as hell, Troy who saw this. Knew that she _would_ forget her next lines, deciding to take over. He took a mic and did the unexpected

Troy

_Someday we'll know_

_If love can move a mountain_

_Someday we'll know_

Seeing this, What support she was giving him. She decided to tag along

Sharpay

_Why the sky is blue_

Troy

_Someday we'll know_

Sharpay

_Why I was the one for you_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah_

"Thank you everyone!" Sharpay said, smiling at the crowd but then looking at Troy. He was looking through the crowd as a smile formed into his face. She realized who he was smiling about, _Gabriella Montez_, his now girl friend, whenever she sees him. She wonders why he's with her, why he wasn't attracted to her. And she even asks herself. Am I that jealous?

_Well that's it everybody, That was Sharpay Evans and a surprise guest. Troy Bolton, singing Someday We'll know, now moving on to our next activities…_

"Hey" Troy said, approaching his girlfriend, they collided lips as he pulled back from their kiss

"I saw you up there, great job." Gabriella said sarcastically, Troy smiled back and patted her a friendly slap, Sharpay was now beginning to approach them

"Gabby, this is my best friend. Sharpay" Troy said, signaling Sharpay to come over, she turned and stood beside Troy, while Gabriella in the opposite side

"Nice to meet you. Troy told me a lot about you" Gabriella said with a angelic smile, Sharpay gave a smile back.

"Like what?" Sharpay asked,

"He tells me that your a great girl, that you're funny, smart, and pretty. I'm starting to think that he likes you more then me!" Gabriella said with a joking voice, Troy laughed while Sharpay gave out a fake laugh

"That's not possible, I think I have the greatest girl in the world" Troy said, smiling he kissed her on the lips.

"Well, Sharpay, any love interest?" Gabriella asked, arching her eyebrow, Sharpay sensed that Gabriella wasn't really the type to get friends with. She was trying to make it seem like she won the contest

"Oh I had some, but all were jerks. good that I have Troy to support me all the way!" Sharpay said with a smile,

"That's great! But remember he still is my boyfriend!" Gabriella said with a smile with her face, Troy knew where this was going,

"Okay girls, Sharpay you did a great job out there, I'll call you later. But could I excuse myself? Me and Gabby have plans today if that's okay with you?" Troy asked, Gabriella butted in

"No Troy, let Sharpay come with us, I'd love to know _more_ from her" Gabriella smiled fakely, Sharpay smiled back

"No I don' think that's possible, I have...a meeting to attend to, you guys go on ahead have a _fun_ time" Sharpay smiled, Troy nodded

"With that being said, We'll go now. Bye Shar" Troy said as he waved to his best friend, Sharpay waved back

"See ya Troy" Sharpay replied, It was really obvious that Gabriella didn't like Sharpay one bit and that could be said vice versa.

So how was the first chapter? It took me a long time to do this. I've been thinking about the plot for a long time, and I finally got it. The chapter was a bitter sweet ending though, Chapter Two wil be up soon! I'm gonna think really hard for me to put a nice story


	3. Diversity

Hey guys, I'm sorry. I'm not sure if this chapter will fit on your taste since I didn't even have much of a plot for this, I just kept on writing and writing. No definite plot, but the next chapter I'll really try to make it nice, Sorry! Please Review. I'm sorry this chapter isn't all that nice

Chapter Two

"I have a performance today at three, and a performance next week at four. and the day after that at six, what a hectic schedule" Sharpay muttered to herself as she closed her mobile phone, she headed towards her first class, Chem, her least favorite subject. She sat next to Taylor, one of her best friends.

"So what happened?" Taylor asked, Sharpay arched her eyebrows

"What?" Sharpay asked, Taylor rolled her eyes, Sometimes her friend could be so dense

"What happened with you and Troy on your first performance at the cafe?" Taylor asked again, Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Good thing you asked, Little Ms. Perfect Gabriella went and destroyed my perfect day" Sharpay answered, Taylor snorted

"Of course she would, remember Shar, Even though I want you and basketball boy Troy to get together. She _still_ is his girlfriend" Taylor said, Sharpay looked at her and nodded sadly

"Yeah I guess your right, I dunno. I just want it to be me you know?" Sharpay asked, Taylor looked at her and realized her predicament, she nodded

"It's okay, you just have to let him realize that...you're the girl for him" Taylor answered, Sharpay smiled.

"Thanks Tay, your the best"

Lunch

"So what are your plans for today? Wanna go to the mall and get some drinks?" Taylor asked, Sharpay shook her head

"I don't know...I have a performance at three, Sorry Tay" Sharpay answered as Taylor nodded, they headed towards their seats

"Hey I'm just going to get some water, I forgot to get one at the cafeteria" Taylor said, Sharpay nodded, Sharpay was left alone as she sat on her seat

"Hey Shar" A male voice said from behind, she knew it was him, she smiled

"Hey Troy" Sharpay replied, he sat down across from her, he looked at her and smiled

"What are you smiling about?" Sharpay asked, Troy beamed more then ever, Sharpay arched her eyebrows

"What? TELL ME TROY!!" Sharpay said as she giggled, she looked at him and shook his shoulders

"Okay, well remember Gabriella?" Sharpay heard the name of his girlfriend as her smile frowned a bit, she acted as if she was interested and looked at him interesingly "Yeah I remember"

"Well, she's going to go and enroll at East High next week!" Troy said as Sharpay's mouth dropped, Sharpay's mind was blown away, she couldn't imagine what she would do if she sees Gabriella with Troy at the campus of East High doing god knows what

"I hope she fails and never sees him again" Sharpay muttered under her breath, Troy who did not seem to hear her, looked at her and smiled

"Isn't it great!" Troy asked as he looked at her and smiled, Sharpay hasn't seen him that happy since ever,

"You must really love her" Sharpay said, Troy nodded

"Course, I mean I love Gabriella, she's been there for me since we got together" Troy replied, Sharpay arched her eyebrows

"That's great for you Troy, I better go. I don't think Taylor just got "water" I think she brought Chad with her" Sharpay said, Troy laughed and nodded, he waved to her as she gave him a fake grin,

"I'm happy for you Troy"


	4. Schemes of a Drama Queen

Sorry this took so long, too much school work and hectic schedules. Sorry:-) Here's Chapter Three, Entitled Schemes of a Drama Queen. Feedback appreciated:-)

My Comforter

Chapter Three

_Schemes of a Drama Queen_

"She's going to East High Ry! I cannot stand that girl!" Sharpay screamed as she looked at her brother, Ryan arched his eyebrows, he smiled at her innocently

"Is she hot?" Ryan asked, Sharpay blinked a few times, did her brother just say that??

"Ry...what did you just say?" Sharpay asked, Ryan smiled at her once again innocently

"Is she hot? Does she have the looks, the body, you know that stuff" Ryan answered, Sharpay grinned

"Ry, you just gave me the perfect idea..." Sharpay said, Sharpay nodded on her thoughts as Ryan arched his eyebrows

"Umm Shar, what are you thinking?" Ryan asked, Sharpay smiled at him

"Just something that would solve all my problems, If _you _do it right" Sharpay answered, Ryan looked at her confusingly

"...okay, what does this have to do with me?" Ryan asked, Sharpay rolled her eyes

"Ry. Being my twin brother, you posess the good looks, and a good heart from me" Sharpay said, Ryan looked at her and arched his eyebrows

"So..What does that have to do with anything?" Ryan asked, he still didn't get it. Sharpay rolled her eyes

"Ryan I want you to get closer with Gabriella, break Troy and her up. It's the perfect plan, it's a bit risky but it's the only way" Sharpay answered, Ryan looked at her as if she was crazy and shook his head

"No Sharpay, I don't even know if she's _hot_, what if she's disgusting? Man, this is a drag" Ryan replied, Sharpay looked at him and smiled

"You know, I bet Taylor would love to hear your incident on the bed two weeks ago" Sharpay smiled at him, Ryan looked at her and responded quickly

"Okay I'll do it, when does she enroll again?"

Sharpay enters East High grounds as she looks around the students around her, She headed towards Taylor's locker as she looked at her best friend and smiled

"What are you all smiling about?" Taylor asked, Sharpay rolled her eyes but still beamed in delight

"I have the perfect plan" Sharpay answered, Taylor looked at her confused

"Okay? Mind telling your best friend?" Taylor asked, Sharpay groaned

"Fine"

"She passed the test Shar! She's going to attend East High!" Troy smiled, Sharpay acted as if she cared, she smiled and jumped with him

"Maybe the three of us could be the best of friends, and then we'd to everywhere together and do everything! She'll be our new best friend Shar!" Troy smiled, Sharpay replied with a fake smile

"What a great idea! Maybe Taylor and Ryan would want to hang out with us too! If...that's alright with you?" Sharpay asked,

"Well...okay, maybe we could bring Kelsi, Chad and Jason too? Seeing that we're bringing the whole group right?" Troy asked back, Sharpay nodded

"Yeah that would be okay, the more the merrier! Anyways. When is she coming?"

"She's coming next week, I'm going to hold a celebration party after that, wanna help?" Troy asked, Sharpay smiled

"Could Taylor and Ryan help too??" Sharpay beamed, Troy nodded

"Okay! Umm...I have to go, I think Ryan's history class ends about..." Sharpay counted with her fingers

"Now?" Troy suggested

"No not really now, just like thirty more seconds, Well see ya Troy!" Sharpay smiled and hugged him she headed towards Ryan to tell her big plan


	5. Just not Everything is Perfect

Chapter Four: _Just not everything is perfect_

_I'm quiet, you know _

_You make a first impression _

_I've found I'm scared to know _

_I'm always on your mind_

Sharpay sang through her performance on the cafe, she decided to invite Troy, Taylor and Ryan. everyone looked in amazement on her performance, on how delicate she can strum the guitar, how her voice executes the pefect note for the song.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to ryhme_

_Out of the doubts that fills my mind _

_I somehow find, you and I collide_

"She's pretty good" Troy says to Ryan as Ryan nodded, he knew that she was dedicating this to Troy, But he didn't understand why he had to do their plan, what if Troy finds out? Isn't that the end on the _best friend_ relationship of him and her?

_Don't stop here_

_I've lost my place_

_I'm close behind_

"She's got the audience hooked up" Taylor said as the three watched the audience nod their head and sway their hands on the air, Sharpay who saw this smiled

_Even the best fall down sometimes _

_Even the wrong words seem to ryhme _

_Out of the doubts that fills your mind_

_You finally find, you and I collide_

Troy smiled at his best friend's performance, he was suppose to invite Gabriella but seeing that she would be left out on the five of them. He decided not to.

_You finally find_

_You and I collide _

"Shar's really good, she could land a record deal anytime" Taylor said, Ryan nodded with her. he looked at Troy who was humming with her, Ryan smirked and looked at Taylor who saw this too.

"They're so meant to be" Taylor whispered, Ryan nodded

_You finally find_

_You and I...collide_

Everyone clapped their hands as Sharpay giggled, she looked at her three friends and waved. After the performance she headed towards the three

"Great job out there Sis" Ryan said, Sharpay gave out a thanks

"So...where do you wanna go after this? You wanna watch a movie guys?" Troy asked,

"Movies? Can't we do it another time? I have an orientation to hold for the student body" Taylor said, Ryan saw what she was implying and took his turn to speak too

"Yeah and...Kelsi has to tutor me for History" Ryan replied, Troy arched his eyebrows

"Since when did you get a tutor? and in History?" Troy asked, Ryan shrugged

"I'm failing" Ryan said innocently, at the same time putting his hands up and his shoulders as well

"Well, okay...how bout you Shar? Friendly time with Troy Bolton?" Troy asked, he winked at her as she rolled her eyes

"Fine, I'll just get my purse, wait here" Sharpay answered, Taylor smiled, maybe this was the chance of Sharpay to get closer with him. She was just worried about Gabriella

"Well, I better go. Say goodbye to Sharpay for me, tell her to call me later" Taylor said, she waved as she left the cafe

"Gotta go, Tutor waits" Ryan said, he saluted Troy as Troy laughed, Ryan exited the cafe. now Troy was alone waiting for Sharpay get her purse

"You ready?" Troy asked when she arrived, Sharpay smiled

"Like always" Sharpay answered, Troy laughed, they walked out of the cafe and headed towards the mall

_Mall_

"There's Open Season" Troy suggested

"Watched it" Sharpay replied

"World Trade Center"

"Watched it"

"The Prestige"

"Watched it"

"The Departed"

"Watched it"

"Scoop"

"Watched it"

"Step Up"

"Watched it"

"What haven't you watched yet?" Troy asked annoyed, Sharpay giggled

"Hold your temper there Troy, Let's just rent a movie and watch at my house. It'd be easier and far more comfortable then sitting one to three hours on a _cinema chair_" Sharpay said, Troy smiled

"Ummm..."

"What?" Sharpay asked, Troy smiled again

"I agreed to meet up with Gabriella here-"

"Gabriella? Where?" Sharpay asked,

"I was suppose to meet her at The Prestige or Scoop because I know that you love Hugh Jackman but then, I thought you didn't watch it yet so..." Troy trailed off

"Don't worry, I'll just go with Ryan to his _tutor lessoons_ with Kelsi"

"What? No" Troy shook his head, Sharpay smiled up to him coldly

"Sometimes things that you want, you don't get" Sharpay said coldly, she left him standing there. He wondered

"What'd I do?"

Well that's the fourth chapter of My Comforter, hope you guys like it, Feedback appreciated!


	6. Back off Bolton

here it is! Chapter Five of My Comforter, I'm updating really fast because I got alot of time! so here's the fifth chapter of My Comforter._  
_

_My Comforter_

_Chapter Five: Back off Bolton_

"He makes me so...UGH!" Sharpay said as she banged her fists on her brother's room, he listened on what she had to say. Now not having a cell phone to play on because _she_ might _confiscate_ it.

"So Gabriella's coming, When do we do the plan?" Ryan asks,

"As soon as possible, once you see her alone, talk to her, charm her. But don't go over the edge and let her say _No, I already have a boyfriend_, Just be in the level of Best Friend, or friend that wants to be more" Sharpay said

"Umm...does this mean I have to act like you?" Ryan asked, Sharpay arched her eyebrows

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you know. Your Troy's best friend, and you want to be more. Does this mean I have to act like you? I have to hug the pillow all day and think about Gabriella, I have to text her if she's hurt from whatever sport she has. or Do I have to bug her when its night to call me because I'm scared?" Ryan asked, Sharpay looked at him like he was crazy. She did not act like that!

"I don't act like that!" Sharpay said, Ryan smirked

"Oh yes you do, I hear you just next door _Troy, are you awake? can we talk? I'm really scared. I just watched The Ring with Ryan! Please Troy, I'm really freaked out!_ or _Will he ever like me? Will we ever be more then friends, Will he ever get away from that simple perfect twisted bit-_"

"Okay you just stop there!" Sharpay said as she covered his mouth with her hands,

"What we have to do is just to do the plan, Taylor will befriend Gabriella, it would be easy since I heard from Troy that Gabriella was a math geek, and no offense to Taylor. But she kinda is also so they could really get close, that will get us some dirt on that little ms. perfect Gabriella Montez" Sharpay said as she took off her hand from his mouth, Ryan smirked

"Don't call Taylor a geek, she likes to use the term _smarter then everyone else_" Ryan said with air signs, Sharpay laughed

"Yeah as if!" They both said at the same time

_East High corridors 10:00 am_

Sharpay was fixing her appearance looking at the mirror at her locker, she was surprised by Troy coming up behind her

"Bolton" Sharpay said as she closed her locker, she looked at him coldly still acting as if she was mad.

"Bolon? Is this about two days ago? I'm sorry for whatever I did-" Troy was cut off by Sharpay

"WHATEVER YOU DID?! Don't you know what you've been doing?! All I wanted was to have some friendly time with my best friend! Since when did we do that? What six months ago?! You know that _Gabriella_ girl is getting in your head! When was the last time we hung out?! Don't you know how to balance your girlfriend from your friends?!" Sharpay acted as if she were mad, a crowd was now forming, Sharpay didn't want it to end like this. but if she wanted to make Troy really sorry, and them to have more quality time even if they were just best friends, she had to do this infront of everyone

"Shar-" Troy was cut off again

"YOUR PATHETIC TROY!?!" Sharpay said as she slapped him hard, one hard slap that she executed on her best friend. She didn't wanna do it. and it wasn't even in the plan, but all of her sufferings were placed on that slap. She saw Troy place his right hand on his cheek

"Let's go Shar" Ryan said as he pulled me towards the other side of the hallway, I could see Troy look at me while I left, I didn't want to do it but I needed to do it, I just _needed _to

_Lunch_

"Heard the news, if you ask me its over-dramatic" Taylor said, Sharpay looked at her and smiled

"Well, they took it well didn't they? He hasn't talked to me one bit, scared him off" Sharpay replied, Taylor nodded

"Yeah, he's been flunking his subjects, he failed three seatworks" Taylor said, Sharpay arched her eyebrows

"What?" Sharpay said concerned, Taylor nodded as they both sat.

"Chad told me that he was acting really weird, and then he heard the news. Chad tried to talk to him. put some sense on his head. but he just wouldn't budge. what more in basketball practice" Taylor said, Sharpay nodded

"Good thing it's not championships" Sharpay replied, Taylor smirked

"Always looking at the positive side rather then thinking about him" Taylor said, this made Sharpay guilty she decided to skip the subject

"He's already failing his subject just after three hours? and he calls himself the _Wildcat Superstar_ or _Basketball Captain_, He's so good on everything but then a fight and he's already out. What kind of _Wildcat Superstar_ is that? Ugh, Let's just eat" Sharpay said, ending the conversation. she regret saying that but she didn't want Taylor to know that she was guilty, maybe after this week, she'd say sorry to him.


	7. Gabriella Arrives

I was suppose to put a really nice title, but now it sounds so...simple, but then, It does have a meaning to it, and it corresponds to the story so I guess it's alright, anyways. this is the sixth chapter of My Comforter. please review. feedback appreciated:-) thank you for all the reviews:-)_  
_

_Chapter Six_

_  
Gabriella Arrives_

"I heard that math geek was coming" Taylor said to Sharpay, Sharpay nodded

"Yeah she is, She'd be coming in those doors any second now, but if she wanted to, she could be _fashionably_ late on her first day here in East High" Sharpay replied, Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Yeah who would want to be late on their first day, what a drag that person would be" Taylor commented, Sharpay looked at her with a look

"Hey on my first day of Junior Year I was _fashionably_ late, are you calling me a drag?" Sharpay asked, Taylor laughed

"Oh please you have been a drag since the day I met you" Taylor answered, Sharpay rolled her eyes

"Sharpay!"

------

Gabriella POV

I was pretty much excited to be in East High, new school, new friends, and of course Troy. What I didn't want to see was that awful singer, and Troy's best friend. _Sharpay_ heard they had a fight, good for them though!

I entered the double doors of East High as I saw the main colors of the school, White and Red. Not too Shabby, I look around, there were definitely cliques here, everywhere around, I pass some of the lockers until I see a familiar blonde talking to a brunette standing by her locker

"Sharpay!"

-------

Sharpay heard someone call her name, she looked around and gave a smile, a _fake_ smile, Taylor gave the same kind too,

"Gabriella! How nice to see you!" Sharpay said as she offered a hug, Gabriella accepted but didn't look too happy

"Welcome to East High by the way, This is Taylor McKessie, one of my best friends" Sharpay said as Taylor offered her hand, Gabriella shaked it

"I wonder if she's a slob like Sharpay..." Gabriella murmured, Sharpay heard this and instantly grew furious, but decided to skip what she heard

"Pardon? I didn't hear what you said" Sharpay asked, Gabriella smiled

"Nice to meet you too Taylor, I didn't know Sharpay couldn't hear that well. What more in class!" Gabriella bragged, Sharpay looked at her in a way that made people scared.

"Well, Nice talking to you Gabriella, now I have to go to my first class, why don't you and Taylor. talk about...I don't know, some stuff!" Sharpay said as she gave a sideway wink at Taylor, she gave her trademark goodbye as she left fleeting to her first class, History. Leaving Taylor and Gabriella alone

"So, what are your interests?" Taylor asked, this was going to be a long day

_Lunch_

By the time Lunch came, news was out that Gabriella Montez was attending East High, and everyone was asking Troy about it. Sharpay could hear everyone talking about _How Troy's Girlfriend was going to be the new it girl of East High_ or _How Gabriella Montez is perfect for Troy Bolton_ or _The New Perfect Couple: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez _and she even heard someone say _How Gabriella Montez would kick Sharpay Evans out of Troy Bolton's life_ Heh. she couldn't blame the person who said that, it was half true

"Hey Tay!" Sharpay said as she approached her best friend,

"Shar, Got some info" Taylor replied as they both sat down at their table,

"So? What's the dirt? Gimme Gimme" Sharpay said, Taylor looked at her confused and shrugged

"Shimme Shimme?" Taylor replied, Sharpay rolled her eyes "Go to the facts"

"Okay, Well what I know from Gabriella is she's one smart girl, she exceeds in Algebra, Trignometry, and she already knows Pre-Calculus which we haven't taken up yet. In case you didn't know that yet. Gabriella's original school was Sun High, which I never really knew where, never asked. She exceeds in sports like Volleyball, Swimming, and even Basketball. she took voice lessons since she was 5, and was in every drama production every year from elementary to the present. Oh yeah, and with her extremely high voice. she's extremely annoyingly perky" Taylor replied, Sharpay nodded and almost laughed when Taylor said the last sentence

"Great job, now why don't you find the dirt in her?" Sharpay asked, Taylor rolled her eyes

"If I must" Taylor said as she and Sharpay strolled over to Gabriella, who was sitting on the table of Troy Bolton, consisting of the Basketball Jocks, Basketball Girls, Troy Bolton, she looked totally out of place

"Hey guys" Taylor said as she smiled, Sharpay gave a smile too

"Hey Taylor, Sharpay" Chad said, Sharpay nodded and gave a wave to everyone

"Could we borrow Gabriella? She looks..._tortured_ in your clique" Sharpay smiled,

"Thanks, but I don't think that's necessar-" Gabriella was cut off

"Gabby? can I call you Gabby? I do think it's _necessary_ for you to come with us, you'll just be overshadowed here as Troy Bolton's girlfriend, I don't even think half of the people here are really your friends. They wouldn't have interest on you if you weren't Troy's girlfriend" Taylor said, this making everyone look at each other in disbelief that Taylor actually said that

"And she's the smart one" Sharpay commented about Taylor, Gabriella nodded

"Okay...I'll see you later Troy" Gabriella said as she gave him a peck on the lips, this almost gave Sharpay the shivers, they headed towards Sharpay's table. consisting of Taylor, and herself.

Sharpay saw Ryan come over and gave him the signal to come over to their table, she decided to formally introduce her brother to Gabriella, Ryan approached them as he gave his most genuine plastic smile

"Gabriella, this is Ryan, my twin brother" Sharpay said,


	8. Just Didn't See it Happening

By the next few weeks, Ryan and Gabriella had been getting closer thanks to Sharpay's _willing_ encouragement, Sharpay wasn't so sure if Gabriella liked Ryan, but they looked like they were close friends. At least he's near the actual target relationship level.

"So, what do you want me to do now?? She just confessed to me last night that I was her best friend. And seriously, I like hanging out with her, she's not as bad as you think Shar" Ryan said, Sharpay looked at him and just stood their. confused

"Wait, are you saying that your actually _enjoying_ her company?" Sharpay asked, Ryan nodded slowly

"Y-Yeah...I mean, I think she's amaz-"

"Don't you dare say that word Ryan!" Sharpay screeched, Ryan looked at her with wide eyes. scared of the reaction of her sister

"O-okay..." Ryan said as Sharpay turned back and smiled

"Since your her best friend now, move a little bit slow. We don't want her to realize that you only became close to her because you want her to get away from Troy, spend some days with her, if it must. weeks, or even months. until I tell you to confess that you like her, okay?" Sharpay said, Ryan nodded. Ryan wasn't about to complain though, because he has started to like the brunette and even if Sharpay did dissaprove. He had to admit, he treated Gabriella as if she was his best friend.

"Okay. But, I think you should really apologize to Troy already, It's really...been long" Ryan said, Sharpay sighed

"Fine, I'll stop by his house tomorrow"

-----

She struggled, it was if she was doing a dance. turn, two steps backward, turn again, one step forward and then turn again.

She was heading towards, _The Bolton Residence_

"Oh Sharpay suck it up!" Sharpay thought as she walked with no warning to Troy's house, she struggled but was able to reach his front porch, she pressed on the door bell. As she waited for someone to open the door, she was expecting Ms. Bolton or Coach Bolton to come, but it being 6:15 am before school, the only person that would be awake is...

"Troy" Sharpay said as she looked at him, He looked at her coldly

"What do you want?"

"Look Troy, I know you may be mad at me right now-"

"Yeah, more then ever" Troy spat back, Sharpay looked at him. She really must have hurt him

"Troy, I never saw you this-"

"Mad? Sad? Embarassed? Ashamed? Insecure? Angry? Pick a word Sharpay! I think every word fits in perfectly!"

"Troy just listen-"

"I'm not listening to any of this!" Troy said as he banged the door right to her face, she looked at the door and was about to cry, she didn't want him to go over the edge. It wasn't in the plan, She went too far.

"I'm so sorry Troy" Sharpay said as a tear slid her eye, usually she wouldn't cry. But it was the first time that Troy actually cut her sentences, blared the closing of the door on her ears and say words that reached right exactly to her heart.

"I'm just so so sorry..." Sharpay said as she left the front porch, right behind the door stood Troy, still listening on what she had to say, he sighed deeply. He then cried

-----

Math Class

"The answer is 2xy right?" Sharpay asked, Taylor rolled her eyes

"It's 5xy" Taylor answered, Sharpay nodded

"So...does anyone want to answer this solution?" Ms. Janice said, she was their math teacher, Taylor placed her hand up to mid air, but was beaten by Gabriella, as Ms. Janice called her first

"What? She has been doing the solutions for the past three days straight! The only time when i actually stood contact with that blackboard was when I was assigned board monitor two days ago" Taylor whispered, Sharpay shrugged

"Told you she was perfect" Sharpay said, Taylor shrugged

--

Lunch

Sharpay was the one now avoiding Troy, She didn't feel like looking at him, actually, she _couldn't _look at him straight on the eye. She was too scared, that he might _hurt_ her. Sharpay _never _gets hurt, They were at their usual table, but now. It was with Gabriella, Ryan, Taylor and Sharpay

"Any plans tonight?" Ryan asked Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor smirked, Gabriella looked at him and shook her head

"Nah, just staying home" Gabriella smiled, Ryan smiled back

"You want to go bowling and then watch some movies? I heard The Covenant was showing" Ryan said, Gabriella looked at him and nodded

"Okay! Pick me up at 7" Gabriella smiled, Sharpay and Taylor looked at each other with approval

"It's a date then! Oh I mean..." Ryan looked at Taylor, then to Sharpay, then to Gabriella. "a friendly date"


	9. To Be or Not to Be

_To be or not to be_

"Hey Shar, do I look good enough?" Ryan asked as he placed his arms on mid air as Sharpay examined every inch of his clothing. A Light Blue Shirt, not so dark and not-really-torqoise with a white collar, some jeans that weren't really "dark" and regular rubber shoes.

"Heh. Not Really my kind of taste to go to a date, but then, It's not me. It's you. So, Heh It'll do" Sharpay smirked, Ryan nodded

"Hey when's your next performance? Maybe me and Gabby might visit your little performance for awhile, We'll see how my sister can really be" Ryan winked, Sharpay giggled

"It's at the 23rd, If your mind didn't reciprocate, it's tomorrow" Sharpay said, Ryan gave a nod and entered his room, he began to get some of the flowers that he was going to give Gabriella, a body bag, just incase anything happens he has to be ready. and what every person needs to going to the mall, _loads_ of money.

"Hey Shar, Do you think this plan that we're doing is going to actually work? If your trying to get Troy, you really have to work harder. Try another time, You know what they say-" Ryan was cut off

"When you fall you have to try again, And if you fall again, try until you succeed" Sharpay said, Ryan nodded he approached his sister and patted her at the back

"Good little sister" Ryan said, he walked towards the stairs, one step. he knew it was coming. two step. and finally the third step

"HEY ONLY BY 14 SECONDS!"

--------

Sharpay decided to give it another shot, if she was going to make this work. She at least had to be in better terms with Troy, so she walked towards his house without hesitation, her heart beated as fast as the drum being played in the cheering squad. And then finally, she took that big one leap

_Ding Dong_

"Please don't be there...Please don't be there..." Sharpay whispered as she waited for someone to open up, The door flung open as Troy looked at her and gave a sigh

"Hey" Troy said as he went out and closed the door behind him,

"Hey.." Sharpay replied, Troy arched his eyebrows as if he was waiting for something, Sharpay sighed

"Look...I've really been, not the best, well actually I might be the worst best friend you could ever have. But please, I can't stand it anymore, I miss those times when we go to the seashore and just run and feel the sand between our toes, I miss the times when we do those stupid bike rides that even 11 years olds don't do, I miss the movie nights, I miss us talking about how stupid our teachers are" By this time Sharpay was crying, tears were falling practically on her cheeks and then she gave a long sigh and then continued "I miss those times when we talked till the end of the day, The times when we have a scream fest, Those times when we jump up and down on the bed like 4 year olds, I miss when we go to the park...and most of all, I..really miss you Troy" Sharpay said, Troy tried not to cry, he wanted to cry, but being a man. It was an instict, He didn't show it. But extended his arms for a hug as Sharpay smiled and returned the hug sobbing on his arms.

"I really missed you too Shar" Troy said as he placed his head on hers as the top of her head was on his chin, and her head was on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat and it soothed her, He couldn't care much on what position they were in. What was important was that, they were back to what they were.


	10. Your the one

_Go on and kiss that girl!_ Sharpay sang at the cafe smiling as she took her final bow. Ryan and Gabriella were watching her and she didn't want to get embarassed infront of Gabriella.

"You did a great job Shar" Ryan said as he hugged her, Sharpay smiled

"Thanks" Sharpay replied, she looked at Gabriella who was getting something from her purse. Probably her cell phone, so she could tell everyone how Sharpay sings like this and that, and this and that.

"One of the record companies that one of my friends own are finding a new talent. I think your the one they'll be looking for, just look for Rodge" Gabriella smiled as she gave the business card while Sharpay looked at her with disbelief

"What? WAIT WHAT!" Sharpay squeeled as she swiped the business card away from Gabriella's hands. She jumped up and down and squeeled, she couldn't help but hug Gabriella who she literally _forced_ to jump with her.

"Now call them before I change my mind" Gabriella said as she smirked, Sharpay gave another squeel and then calmed

"Thanks" Sharpay beamed, she gave a wave to the two as they left the cafe. She was probably the only one there. The manager was two doors away, so yeah she was alone

She decided to call the record company

_Live Productions, How can I help you? _

"I'm looking for Rodge?"

_Oh wait for a moment _

_Hi this is Rodge, Who's speaking? _

"Oh, I'm Sharpay Evans. Umm...Gabriella Montez told me to talk to you?"

_Oh. So your the new talent huh? Stop by tomorrow at 8 o clock whoever Gabriella picks must be the best. She only gives my number for those who she really thinks can make a big buzz on the business. Well anyhow, just call Gabriella and ask for the address. I'll be looking forward to meeting you??_

"Sharpay"

_Sharpay. _

"Bye"

Sharpay said as she closed the phone, she squeeled once again. She just landed a spot on a record company, Wonder what songs she would do? She decided to call Troy, after a few rings. He picked up

_Hey Shar!_

"Hey Troy, You wanna go out tonight? I'm practically bored"

_Yeah sure, You know where Gabriella is? I just have to give her some of her stuff_

"I saw her with Ryan just minutes ago"

_Oh. Forgot to tell you, Me and Gabriella broke up _

"Oh my gosh, Why?"

_I don't know. But I think it was about Ryan, I mean it's okay for me. I knew it would be coming_

"You did? I am so sorry Troy!"

_Its okay. And... I am kinda liking another girl _

"oh!! Tell me who???"

_Someone, welll anyways. meet me at the park at 8 pm, I don't feel like going to the mall _

"Alright, See you"

--------

Park

"Where can he be?" Sharpay thought as she walked around their usual park. They went here when they were little kids and when they were in elementary. It was kind of the Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans trademark place. Something that they would always do.

"Shar over here!" She heard someone call her, she turned around to see Troy at the swing,

"Hey" Sharpay said as she approached him, sitting right beside him

"So what do you want to do? If we're not going to the mall? what are we going to do here?" Sharpay asked, Troy smirked

"How bout whoever can land the farthest after swinging?"

"I don't know Troy.."

"Come on! Don't you remember we always had fun when we do this"

"Fine Fine" Sharpay giggled as they swinged. Both of them released on the count of three and fell on the sand

"I win" Troy said, Sharpay gave a pout

"You always win!" Sharpay giggled as she rolled up right on top of him

"You wanna know who I like?" Troy asked, Sharpay's heartbeat went faster. Would it be her??

"Well, yeah sure" Sharpay said, still not leaving their position

"Walk with me" Troy said, he rolled her over and took her hands, they walked around the park

"So who does Mr. Basketball Superstar Bolton like? She must be a lucky girl" Sharpay started the conversation, Troy smirked

"I think i'm the lucky one, If I didn't meet her. I would have never reached where I am today" Troy replied, Sharpay arched her eyebrows

"This is so giving me the suspense" Sharpay squeeled, Troy laughed

"Look Sharpay...I have something to tell you " Troy said, Sharpay nods

"What's on your mind Troy?"

"I...really like you...well I love you actually" Troy sighed, Sharpay was shocked. Her mouth was wide open and almost going to faint of what she heard. Troy liked her? Wait.

"Wait that's a good thing.." Sharpay thought,

"Troy...I love you too" Sharpay said, Troy beamed and hugged her, carrying her.

"You do?" Troy asked

"I really do" Sharpay answered, and with that. They shared their first kiss together, and their relationship blossomed into more.

A bond that no one could ever break.

Forever.

---------

Was it good? That's it actually, I'm going to make a new story soon, watch out for that! Oh it is kind of short...actually it's really short. Review!


End file.
